


Erised

by pennswoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, M/M, Potterlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes stumbled upon the <a href="http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Mirror_of_Erised">Mirror of Erised</a> in his first year at Hogwarts; he stumbled upon his best friend, John Watson, in his third. Caught up in the excitement of experiments, spells and magical mysteries, he nearly forgot about the existence of the mirror until seventh year, when he and John came upon it while on a case. <br/> <br/>For the first time ever, the mirror reflected Sherlock exactly as he was: with John at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erised

  



End file.
